


Шрамы

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: О том, как хорошо по осени чесать друг другу шрамы.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Шрамы

Вот уже много лет у Гарри Поттера не болит шрам. Всегда, сколько он себя помнил, шрам был всего лишь еще одной особенностью его лица. Как брови. Время боли, конечно же, все изменило, но после него наступило спокойствие, и Гарри перестал слушать свой шрам.

Однако календарный год богат на незаметную смену эпох, и вот последняя неделя лета, упавшая в конец сентября, сменяется затяжной осенью. Днем все еще тепло, но осенний ветер уже несет в себе прозрачную свежесть подступающей зимы. Ночи становятся холодны без малейшего кокетства, свойственного весне. В такую погоду лучше продаются пледы и яблочные пироги, люди покупают больше ненужных вещей, чтобы согреться. Гарри достает из шкафа теплый шарф. Он не склонен покупать лишние вещи, если старые продолжают исправно служить. Его шрам — нечто старое и ненужное, и, слава богу, он не болит.

Но это октябрь, месяц, под кожей которого ворочается предчувствие зимы. Сумерки начинаются раньше, и Гарри возвращается домой неизменно в потемках. Ветер становится пронзительней, и глаза слезятся даже за стеклами очков; зябко, пальцы немеют, а в тепле, согреваясь, начинают болеть. Они, а не шрам. Но это осень. Она перебирает волосы Гарри холодными пальцами, и шрам все-таки начинает болеть, но как-то странно — боль не физическая, а какая-то размытая, лишенная фокуса, такая, как будто шрам болит у тени Гарри. Но у теней не может быть шрамов, и ощущается это так, как будто та болит вся целиком — фантомное сосредоточение то ли прошлого, то ли памяти, той, которую разум Гарри отринул. Гарри ходит, и тень боли волочится за ним, прилипнув к подошвам, возле каждого фонаря обретает размытую плоть. Есть времена, которые нужно перетерпеть. Перемены могут привести к лучшему, думает Гарри.

В такое время ему приходится себя почти уговаривать. В конце концов, есть вещи, на которые всегда можно опереться: подъем в одно и то же время, достаточное количество сна, утренние отчеты от дежурных.

Близкие чувствуют, что в это время Гарри не по себе, и тревожатся. Гермиона и Рон водят его обедать, включая в свой круг семейных традиций — чаще всего еда у них с собой, и по ней сразу видно, что они живут вместе: у обоих одно и то же. Гермионе нравится вишневый пирог, который продают в кондитерской за углом, один из тех, который через пять минут после продажи превращается в кисельное месиво, и Рон покупает его и тайком подсовывает ей пакетик, и они оба потом делают вид, что пирог просто аппарировал к Гермионе на десерт. Во время еды они всегда сажают Гарри посередине, и вот Гермиона ест пирог — от кисловатого вишенного запаха у Гарри выделяется слюна — и между ней и Роном как будто концентрируется... нечто. Невидимые ниточки тепла, паутина близости, и Гарри в ее эпицентре и укутан ею, но она не способна им завладеть. На полу перед ним тень, и она похожа на тень сожалений.

По вечерам, изредка, звонит Джинни, и Гарри говорит ей — привет, красотка, и ее рыжая голова и такая же улыбка кажутся продолжением каминного пламени. Привет, Гарри, весело говорит она, и где-то за скобками их мучительно поверхностного разговора слышно, как муж Джинни развлекает их общих рыжих детей. Такие разговоры быстро заканчиваются обещанием встретиться в Норе. Камин гаснет, пора спать. Шрам не болит, и Гарри спит очень спокойно — ночь глушит тени. С утра он спрашивает у Рона и Гермионы, что захватить на обед. Гарри очень ценит те свои якори, которые выбрал.

Некоторые выбирают его сами.

— О, Поттер, — говорит Драко Малфой и после неловкой паузы добавляет, — ... привет.

— Привет, — отвечает Гарри.

Когда-то его фамилию Малфой выплевывал, как автоматический пистолет — пулю. Расстояние минувших лет и отсутствие боли в шраме делает это воспоминание почти милым.

"Таким был мелким засранцем", — думает Гарри почти с лаской, удивляясь себе. Тень колышется у его ног.

Осень не идет Малфою, он для нее слишком бледный; концентрат синего неба, красно-оранжево-желтой листвы, терракотовой почвы, укрытой зеленой травой, отрицают его. Солнечный свет из окна как будто пытается опрокинуть его и прижать к полу, но Малфой прочно стоит, уставясь в окно, и явно неосознанно потирает предплечье.

"Вот уж кому пошло бы стать оборотнем," — думает Гарри.

Что-то в Малфое есть такое, что намекает на полярные ночи, длящиеся по полгода, и зимние полнолуния, во время которых луна выцветает до шероховатой бледности. Хм-м-м... Надо идти...

— Болит? — спрашивает Гарри.

Драко смотрит на него и медленно опускает руку. Лицо его совершенно пустое. В этот момент их настолько ничего не связывает, что Гарри становится неловко.

— А у тебя? — нейтрально спрашивает Драко.

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри. — Нет, но...

Драко ему улыбается — очень криво и понимающе, прямо-таки заговорщически. Тень у него за спиной крайне черна.

— Хм-м-м, — тянет Драко Малфой. — Правда в том, что шрамы никогда не заживают до конца. Я имею в виду, невозможно, заполучив шрам, вернуться в то состояние, в котором был до того, как его заработал.

Он воровато оглядывается, но опасаться тут некого — за коридорной стеной самая запущенная часть архива, даже здесь в углах и под подоконниками тут и там громоздятся какие-то забытые коробки, по другую сторону окон — сад, в который Гарри ни разу не смог найти выхода. Зачарованный он что ли...

Драко, осмотревшись, задирает рукав рубашки и сует Гарри под нос ру... сует под нос метку пожирателя и шрам, рассекающий ее надвое. Сказать, что Гарри шокирован, ничего не сказать.

— А зажило аккуратно, — все тем же ровным тоном говорит Драко, сжимая ладонь в кулак.

Его кожа очень белая, но в ней нет уязвимой полупрозрачности или обманчивой фарфоровой нежности, его рука выглядит очень твердой, словно бы гипсовой, сухожилия рельефно выступают под кожей. Шрам — выпуклый шов на его руке. Флаг татуировки порвался, и его плотно сшили наживую. Гарри смотрит во все глаза, потому что на него внезапно накатывает: у него чешется шрам. Шрам Драко Малфоя на руке Драко Малфоя, и этот зуд невыносим.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Драко, и Гарри понимает, что его, наверное, скривило.

— Шрам чешется, — мрачно говорит он, не способный отвести взгляда от... взгляда от...

— Ну и отлично, — буднично откликается Драко. — Значит, живой.

"Я или шрам?" — хочет спросить Гарри.

Он привык к тому, что, стоит ему потянуться к лицу, обязательно кто-нибудь — Рон или Гермиона, или Молли, или Артур, или кто-нибудь еще — начинает смотреть с беспокойством.

Драко наклоняется и просто чешет ему лоб.

— Так лучше?

Слишком сильно. Теперь лоб у Гарри горит, а сам он растерян.

— Когда мы стали настолько близки?

Драко ухмыляется:

— Не принимай на свой счет, Поттер. Это всего лишь этикет — то, как принято поступать в обществе: почесывать друг другу шрамы.

Драко опускает рукав и застегивает манжету, отворачиваясь к окну. Его взгляд снова становится отсутствующим.

— Вечно как осень, то и дело слышно, что аврор Поттер впал в уныние...

— А как же я? — перебивает его Гарри.

— Как же ты что?..

За окнами поднимается ветер, его не слышно из-за стекол, но по лицу Драко скользят тени листвы, размывая их личные, те, что лежат на полу — они объединились в одну.

— Как же я почешу твой шрам? — спрашивает Гарри, наплевав на некоторую абсурдность происходящего. — Ты же говорил друг другу...

Драко какое-то время смотрит на него, медитативно моргая, и потом говорит:

— По мере надобности, Поттер.

— Ох, ну что ж, — отвечает Гарри. — Тогда до следующего раза.

И любезно улыбается.

Драко уходит, не оборачиваясь, его спина и плечи напряжены. В походке вопрос: "Что же я сделал?". Гарри смотрит ему вслед, ухмыляясь. Хандра отступила. Осень бодрит. Конечно, шрам все еще не болит. Но, кажется, вот-вот начнет чесаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
